Kuon Niwa
is the teacher's assistant of Kisaragi Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9 and one of the playable main characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Drive. She is Aiko Niwa's older sister. Design Kuon appears to be a tall and slender woman with petite features. She has blue eyes. Her hair is white, which is cut into a bob with two longer sections of hair that intertwine into braids and join as it reaches down her back. Her style of dress is very professional and modest, consisting of collared undershirts, a blazer, and dress pants. This is perhaps to hide her rapidly aging appearance, which is present everywhere but in her face. Personality Kuon has a very sunny, doting personality, similar to Yui Shishido. As a teacher's assistant, she pushes her students to try their hardest and only wants for them to succeed. This is demonstrated by her giving Satoshi Mochida tutoring, despite it being in a subject that she doesn't teach, and hounding Yoshiki Kishinuma to make sure he completes his make-up work. Despite coming from a place of love, Kuon can be very controlling. Her overly-developed brain has given her the ability to see the most effective action to completing a task, leading her to take charge in most cases. But because of her exceedingly high intelligence, Kuon is very logic-oriented and often fails to factor in how her actions might affect others. She doesn't understand the emotion behind the reactions she receives, such as Aiko's anger towards her controlling nature, or Satoshi's unease towards her love confession. Plot Corpse Party: Blood Drive Kuon is the assistant teacher of Kisaragi Academy Senior High, much like Yui Shishido. At the same time she is also the CEO of Perfect Life Promotions Co., Inc, a company she worked her way up from due to her very high IQ. She makes her first appearance meeting Yoshiki Kishinuma and Satoshi Mochida on the school rooftop during lunch break, where Mochida despairs at not being packed lunch by his mother. Kuon asks what is Mochida's favourite dish and leaves the rooftop. A short time later one of her men arrives by helicopter to deliver Mochida's favourite food, stunning the two boys in wondering who Kuon is. Kuon later playfully forces Mochida to study for a quiz he had missed earlier, preventing him from meeting up with Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki. That night, she came home seeing her sister Aiko present, getting ready to head off. However Aiko rebuffs Kuon's kindness before leaving. The next day she hounds Kishinuma into doing the same but then sees Naomi Nakashima on top of the school building with a dazed expression. Kuon calms Nakashima down but sees her left eye had been cursed. Patching it up (and believing that the eye has indeed been cursed) she offers to take her back home but Nakashima refuses. Seeing her dishevelled appearance that suggests she ran way from home, Kuon takes Naomi back to her place to stay for the time being. Kuon later meets and becomes friendly with the Mochida family, much to Satoshi's shock and embarrassment. She soon converts their house to the Mochida Hot Springs and entices Satoshi and the accompanying Naomi to join in. That night, Satoshi finds Kuon alone and naked, and her body to be shrivelled. Kuon does not appear to be embarrassed but rather pleased that Satoshi saw her. Despite the teacher-student relationship, Kuon confesses to be in love with Satoshi. However, not knowing Kuon since returning from Heavenly Host, Satsohi gently rejected her. Although disappointed she remains happy that Satoshi as well as the other survivors are genuinely grateful to her. Gallery ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' Corpse-Party-6.jpg|Kuon's Full Profile 39d337a77295298fd003e7971b18d6e51396220125_full.jpg|Kuon on the roof of Kisaragi High Screenshot_2015-11-03-16-15-15.png|Kuon in a group photo with Satoshi, Satsuki, Naomi, and Yuka Screenshot_2015-11-06-16-52-59.png|Naked Kuon sitting by the hot springs Screenshot_2015-11-06-16-53-56.png|Kuon sitting in the hot springs ''Miscellaneous'' Kuon Niwa (1).jpg|Kuon Niwa's concept art (1) Kuon Niwa (2).jpg|Kuon Niwa's concept art (2) Trivia * Kuon's personal life is shrouded with mystery. ** Kuon doesn't share information about her weight, blood type, and dislikes in the Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE Complete Series Fanbook, and uses evasive answers instead, such as "Same with Ai's" for her weight and blood type and "Nothing much" for stuff she dislikes. ** It's unknown what is her body's age despite her being mentally 24 years old. ** A question mark is listed with her birth date. ** Kuon is the tallest female character in the series at 170 cm/5'7". Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Females Category:Teachers Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists